


The New Girl (part 3)

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Why is everything so complicated?" Isaac sighed.Isaac and Scott were sitting out in the courtyard waiting for Stiles to arrive for lacrosse practice."You mean the Malia thing?" Scott questioned, drinking a soda.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121





	The New Girl (part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Wattpad.

"Malia, you've been avoiding Isaac for two weeks already. Don't you think you should talk to him?" Lydia asks while parking her car. 

"Before I came here and met Isaac, I was alone, I was tough. I think what's best, for now, is space. I'll do my thing and he'll do his." Malia said getting out the car. 

Lydia got out and walked with her up to the double doors when they were stopped by Scott and Stiles. 

"What's up guys?" Malia asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"What's going on with you and Isaac?" Scott ask. 

"Nothing, just needing a break." 

"A break? You and him are always together and now for the past two weeks, you've been ignoring him. What happened Mal?" Stiles asked, now looking at Malia. 

"Just leave it, will ya." Malia said getting annoyed.

Lydia came up beside Malia and dragged her before she could snap at the boys. 

"You're friends are annoying." Malia said walking outside the courtyard. 

"They're your friends too." 

"Ugh don't remind me." Lydia and Malia both laughed.

......................................................................

"Hey, Malia!" Malia continued to walk down the hall ignoring whoever was calling her.

"Malia, wait up!" 

Malia didn't look back, she kept walking and ignoring the person who was calling her.

"What's wrong?" The guy turned her around so she was looking at him. 

Malia looked up. "Hi Isaac." She smiled. 

"Mal, what's wrong?" He looked at her with concern.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" She asks beginning to walk again. 

"You've been ignoring me for the past two weeks." He said stopping her again. "Come on Mal I told you how I felt and you've been ignoring me. If you don't like me all you had to do was say it." 

"That's the thing, Isaac, I do like you and I wanted to you tell you two weeks ago. So I went to your house and, never mind." She looked down. "I must have waited too long and you moved on." She began walking again, this time he didn't stop her.

He just stood there confused. 

.....................................................................

"Why is everything so complicated?" Isaac sighed. 

Isaac and Scott were sitting out in the courtyard waiting for Stiles to arrive from lacrosse practice.

"You mean the Malia thing?" Scott questioned, drinking a soda. 

"Yeah, I mean, ugh I don't know." 

Stiles came up behind Isaac and sat next to Scott. 

"Malia saw you with Alison." Stiles said. Scott and Isaac looked at him wanting him to continue. 

"Lydia told me that Malia told her, that she went to your house to tell you but she saw you and Alison walk out together and then Alison kissed you." You took out a bag of chips and open then. "I knew she went to your house because I was there when she told Lydia she liked you. So I found it weird how she was ignoring you."

"That's what she wanted to tell me earlier. She told that she went to my but left and didn't finish." Isaac looked at Scott. "Look I know how much you like Alison and I can promise you all it was a kiss on the cheek. I helped her with school work and she thanked me."

"Hey man, it's fine. No worries. I talked to her before last period and I've been texting her." Scott said. 

"Ok well now that we've cleared the air we need to try and get lover boy the girl but first why don't we get to practice before Coach yells at us again." Stiles said and began getting up. Scott and Isaac follow. 

..................................................................

Malia was in the library with Lydia when she received a text.

3:00pm  
From: Isaac  
Malia, please meet me outside the boy's locker room at 4:30. It's important.

"Let me guess, Isaac?" Lydia asked. 

"Yeah. He wants me to meet him after practice. I don't know if I should go."

Lydia looked around the library, searching for a brunette haired girl. She found her looking at history books. 

"Hey Alison." Lydia called, gaining a lot of looks. Malia just looked at Lydia then back at her book. 

"Hi Lydia. Hi Malia. What's up." 

"Ok, I'm going to get straight to the point. Is there something going on with you and Isaac?" Lydia asks looking at Alison.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Because someone saw you two kissing two weeks ago." Malia said now looking at Alison.

Alison smiled. "No, it was a kiss on the cheek. I was thanking him for helping me with a school project." 

"Thank you for clearing that up for us Alison." Lydia thanked her then Alison went back looking at books. 

Lydia looked at Malia and smiled. "Now are you going to meet up with him." 

"Be quiet." Malia said blushing causing Lydia to laugh. 

.....................................................................

Malia sat on the staircase leading to the locker rooms. She was on her phone when the door open and three guys walked out. 

Scott patted Isaac on the back and whispered, "good luck" before walking off with Stiles. 

Isaac turned around and saw Malia getting up and walking over to him. 

"I don't think you'd show but I'm glad you did." He smiled at her.

She didn't say anything, she just kept quiet. 

Isaac sighed. "Mal I need you to know that nothing's going on between me and Alison. It was a simple cheek kiss." He grabbed one of Malis's hands. "I like you Malia Tate and only you." 

"I know and I like you too Isaac Lahey." 

Isaac looked at her confused. 

"Alison told me in the library before I came here."

"Oh. So we're ok?" He said looking at her with a smile.

"Yes, yes we are." She smiled back.

"You want to come over?" He asks.

"Damn already inviting me over." She said and wink while walking away. 

"Hey Mal!" He smirked while jogging up to reach her. 

"Better keep up Lahey." She said laughing, causing him to laugh as well.


End file.
